koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SonsofZeruiah
Category Removal Please refrain from removing the categories of any page we have. They are there for a reason. As long as you understand, you're free to contribute to this site. Thank you for reading this message. Humble Novice (talk) 22:09, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :See the differences below this page and you'll understand. Humble Novice (talk) 22:40, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 04:23, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Editing Concerns Greetings. I can see you want to help this wiki grow and that's definitely a good thing. However, I need to be perfectly clear: you need to try harder than this. Your articles are full of flaws that need correcting and not all of us have the time or patience to fix them for you. Although Wikipedia has useful info, please try not to depend on it too much since the site is not exactly 100% reliable compared to other accredited sources. Also, we only accept images related to games developed by Koei. Anything else is either deleted or placed in the user image category if uploaded for personal use. And finally, please refrain from writing new articles if you have no intention of helping complete them yourself. One of our current goals is to fill up any hollow pages we have, though this is no easy feat due to our schedules and responsibilities. Perhaps you can focus your energy on doing that instead? Humble Novice (talk) 08:59, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the source, though I had to upload the file under a different name because it was too long. And also, please don't rely on automatic translators too much because they aren't exactly fully accurate. Humble Novice (talk) 06:49, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Uploaded Images Say, you've been using camera to take those pictures from Samurai Warriors Chronicles, am I correct? Do you mind sending me the raw images so I can cut them out more cleanly? No offense, but the way you rendered them seems kind of unattractive. I think it'd be better if you sent them to me via image hosting sites like Photobucket, etc. If you're up for it, just show me any link where they're held so I can make them look better right away. Humble Novice (talk) 01:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Please do not upload images of these horses, they already exist on the wiki and in better quality too. Kyosei (talk) 19:08, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Rather than making an items page for a game which doesn't even have an article on the wiki yet, why don't you just make a game page for the game. Kyosei (talk) 19:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Please check the wiki first to see an image exists before you upload it. There is already a version of the image you need here. Kyosei (talk) 19:49, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :Those item images are good enough for now, though we may have to replace them once better versions are available. Thank you so much for you hard work. Also, could you make a summary on what each of the characters do in Chronicles for us? Humble Novice (talk) 21:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I will gladly do so, I am also working on collecting the missions, skills, events, and a story mode page info. I'll collect characters' actions in Chronicles and add them to the characters after I finish unlocking all of the stages. It might come a bit slower, as my work should pick up in the coming weeks. SonsofZeruiah (talk) 21:36, August 3, 2014 (UTC)SonsofZeruiah Voice Actors Nothing against the actor or the article quality itself. These pages are designed to list multiple Koei character roles or IPs. Not one or two, but at least four or five would be adequate. It depends on the person though. Mami Kingetsu has technically voiced four different Koei characters, but they're only from two IPs (Kessen III and WO). So her page would look rather disproportionate to another voice actor page. A good majority of the Neoromance voice actors have done tons of character image songs and stage work, but have only voiced one or two characters for Koei outside of Neoromance. These pages are intended to make unlikely connections between unconnected Koei IPs and to highlight voice actors who have had varied experiences with the company. They are cheat sheets for someone who is interested in knowing who is on Koei's speed dial for dubbing. It is also designed in this fashion to avoid particular bias towards a single IP/character role. Sake neko (talk) 08:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Seems like someone else made him first. Do you know if Douglas Rye did a lot, by the way? I only know him for the English narration in Hokuto Musou, Cao Cao in DW, and Nobunaga in SW. But I have a feeling he has more uncredited work somewhere else. Sake neko (talk) 14:51, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Xinye I'm not so sure. Perhaps it may be best if you forwarded this question to Sake or Kyosei instead. Humble Novice (talk) 08:16, August 11, 2014 (UTC) They're basically the same DW battle, just different name. Don't really see the point of separating them because both iterations still don't portray the actual Xinye battle yet. Sake neko (talk) 18:12, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Murashige It did erase whatever I had already written from my page history, meaning I had to rewrite it all from scratch. Because I didn't save a back up this time. I feel bad for erasing other people's work. From what I saw though, the historical section was littered with too much folklore or unjustified theories for me to feel comfortable keeping up. Sake neko (talk) 17:41, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Bar I don't know how to say this, but your edits seem to be messing up the gallery sections for some reason. Are you by any chance using the site's visual editor? Humble Novice (talk) 06:41, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 Not yet though. I think it'd be better for us to make a page for it in early July since we still have a lot of stub pages to cover here. Humble Novice (talk) 23:32, June 16, 2019 (UTC) Romance of the Three Kingdoms 13 I believe the best course of action is to create different pages for the base title and its expansion considering that the latter has more than enough content to justify an article of its own. Humble Novice (talk) 22:33, September 4, 2019 (UTC)